a fight for love
by tigera roiyaruhana
Summary: my OC Tigera get captured buy Aizen Renji and Toushirou must save her rated M for later on


Authors notes: I will update older Toushirou more when I ask my friend about him he is her idea Tigera is my oc and she Renji and Ichigo are captions and the story is seat in the future not sure when thought I am still kind of new to bleach pleas comment this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I like bleach but I don't own it: (

It was late at night in a black forest as Ichigo and Tigera ran through it trying to get away from the hollow that was chasing them "of all times for us to leave are combat passes and mod souls why did it have to be to day" Tigera said in an angry voice "hell if I know" Ichigo said in his normal angry tone. all of the sudden a red flash cut the hollow in half well well your lucky I came a long when I did Urahara said "were the hell did you come form!!!" they both yelled not answering there question Urahara put benahime back into her sheath and pulled there souls out of there body there are more coming he said and just like that a large grope of hollows formed around them "how many are there?" Tigera asked "stop asking stupid questions "Ichigo said hitting her on the head "owwwe" Tigera said with her eyes watering up Ichigo look at the tall red haired girl he did not know if she was a substitute soul reaper like him but she wore a completely different outfit she wore the kimono shirt with a skirt that went to mid thigh the only thing that made Ichigo confused was how could she fight hollows with pair of black gothic boots on Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts buy Urahara telling him that he should get a room . Tigera then ran up to Urahara and kicked him in the face saying that he should stop acting like a stupid idiot all the time. just then a hollow lunged at tigera wake up benihana she yelled as her zanpakuto woke up the cut the hollows masks off are you going to help me ichigo or do I get all the fun she asked in her normal play full voice . Scream benihime Urahara yelled as he killed another hollow hurry up ichigo or there won't be any left for you to kill urahara said with his stupid fan in front of his face. "O will the two of you shut up!!" He yelled then he yelling Zangetsu so he would not have to here any more stupid comments from them well looks like I found what I was after said a voice that could only belong to one person with that Ichigo felt his body froze he could not move it at all no mater what he tried "Kontao" Tigera said as a look of fear creped into her eyes as she looked and saw the strong young man with long black hair and perching greenish red eyes standing right next to her he graded her by the wrists and said "now that I have you I shall get what I want from your friends " he said Tigera tried to swing her zanpakuto at him but it did not work that good. with that he let go of the wrist that did not have the zanpacto in it and he removed the zanpakuto from the other hand saying that if she did not want her friends to get hurt she would do as he said that just mad her open her moth and bit him Ichigo final felt like he could move again he yelled at Urahara to take care of the hollows as he ran toward her but just then Kontao opened up a portal to his hideout some were in the spirit world and stepped in to it saying "tell the future Renji and Toushirou that I have there perishes Tigera" and with that he was gone "dame!!!!" Ichigo yelled "the futcher Renji and Toushirou were counting me to keep her safe "what are you going to tell them?" Urahara asked "I have no clue" said with a sigh "He did what!!!!!!" Toushirou yelled he was now the same height as Renji and his hair was a little longer and now wore a red kimono but other than that not much had changed for him on the out side but inside a lot had changed "dame her seal is still on so she cant use her caption ablates" when they had been leaving for the past the head caption had put special seal on theme to keep the time line in balance. But t now they had permission to take theme off due to the fact that Kontao had found a power that Aizen had left for him and that would mean the end of the world as every one knows it. This mission was no longer a simple catch the dangerous ideate. "coming after me or Toushirou is one thing but using Tigera to get to us that's a new low even for them" Renji said his eyes were on fire he still looked and acted the same as he all ways did "will dill with that later Renji right know we have bigger problems like the fact that we need to find a way to stop Ichigo from going after her if we lose him now the time line would crash again" Toushirou said Renji nodded he thought of the long orange haired caption and how he had wanted to come with them but the caption of the first division had said no he was all ready losing three captions and he would not stand to lose another on this mission thanking about it now Renji wished Ichigo had come he would know what to do in this situation rescuing people was one of his strong points and he never left any one behind "if I knew Aizen would have been this much of a pain I would have killed him" Renji said in a ichigo like scowl even when dead Aizen was casing big problems for them like the fact that there were still a huge amount of arrancar still around and constantly yelling crap about avenging Aizen's death and attacking theme. All of the sudden a loud voice came crashing thought the wall "Good morning" the voice yelled as it crashed thought the wall the voice had belonged to Ichigo's dad "what are you doing" Renji said with a look of will you stop acting like an ideate on his face "it is seven o'clock at night you moron" Toushirou replayed in his normal annoyed tone Tigera tried to get out of Kontao firm grasp but she was to weak. Kontao laugh and said "I don't have to worry about you over powering me this time" he said with a evil grin "with the seal on you are easy for me to control " "I am going to kill you " Tigera growled angrily Kontao laughter again as he said "you see I took you partly to get Renji and Toushirou made and because Aizen is still alive and want to marry you " with that he pushed her into a room filled with beautiful gowns and with that he ripped off all he clothing leaving her in her under wear and bra and with no shoes on Tigera bit his arm casing him to bleed a little " your lucky Aizen told me not to hurt you "Kontao said in an angry tone as he shoved a pale yellow gown over her head Tiega's face turned bright red as she looked at what she was wearing the top of the gown was low cut and had no selves it all so was showing a lot of cleavage the gown hugged the middle of her body and had little diamonds on it and when the dress reached the top of her hips it gently rolled out into a puff it looked like a dress a princess would wear to a royal ball the gown covered her feet witch at the time were bear Kontao went to a cadent and pulled out a pair of yell shoes that had little diamonds on them too tigera shuddered as Kontao put the shoes on her all the dresses in the room were her size and complemented her body type and hair color perfectly she knew right then that Kontao was not joking around about Aizen wanting to marry her thank fully she had keep her communicator hidden in her bra she could contact the others later but right now she had a filling that she had a bigger problem to worry about . Ichigo was standing out side the door listing in on Renji and Toushirou and his dad were talking about he knew that he needed to save Tigera and he had no time to sit around and listen to his dad try to get Renji and Toushirou to take him with them with that Ichigo went to his room and started packing he had a rough idea of were some one would hide in the spirit world after kidnapping someone just then a unshakable voice came from the door way "are you going some were Ichigo?"


End file.
